To Protect Someone I love
by kitsukenchan
Summary: Musashi's POV. Musashi becomes a Sales clerk after three years but Kasumi comes along. Will Musashi proclaim a love, if any?


To protect someone I love

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All I own is 4 cents to my name.

Kasumi…

"Kuso! Why can't I get that twerp's name out of my head!" I wondered aloud to myself as I took a shower. Three years have past since Satoshi won the Hoenn League Championships and Team Rocket disbanded. Since the disbandment I have been working legally with Kojiro as clerks in "4U" a pretty much new place that is situated in the Cerulean City Plaza, about two blocks away from the gym. Kasumi has stopped by every once in a while for new clothes, but those were rare visits. She struck up a new friendship with me, but I told her that I was Mariko and Kojiro was Akira. Often when Kasumi stopped by, I found myself spacing off and thinking about her fondly. She congratulated me when I showed her my favorite team: Arbok, Seviper, Dustox, Wobuffet, Persian, and Rapidash.

"Calm yourself down, Musashi! You're…" I tried to be honest. "…falling in love with the woman."

I came out of the shower and put on my glasses. My vision, after being shocked so many times, got steadily worse up until I was forced to wear glasses. When I finally wore glasses, my eyesight stopped worsening and improved. Kojiro says that they made me look sexy, but I think that she is only saying that to make me feel better.

I brushed my hair down. After quitting Team Rocket three days before it disbanded, Kojiro said that I didn't need a tough hairdo. "What you need, girl, is a cute hairdo. Simply let your hair naturally fall downwards and a bang will make your hair cuter, and it'll curl at the end."

Kojiro was right. I did look cuter with my hair down and with a bang. It ended just above my rump.

Then I remembered the day Kasumi looked extremely cute. It was the day her Seadra evolved into a Kingdra. She looked so happy. She had let her hair down ever since she became the temporary gym leader and her hair ended just below the swell of her back. Apparently, her favorite clothes were tank top mid-drift and shorts. She had an innocent look about her, even when she shared the dirtiest of secrets with me. She often invited me to the gym and we'd eat lunch and battle sometimes. It was after that reminiscence of that day Kasumi's Seadra turned into a Kingdra that I knew.

"I not falling in love with her…I **am** in love with her." I realized.

On my lunch break, Kasumi tapped me on my shoulder. I looked back and there she was, panting and blushing. She had a sakura leaf upon her head, probably from the cherry tree we were under. We enjoyed lunch at our hiding spot and soon after she said that she had something to ask me.

"What is it, Kasumichan?" I questioned.

"Well, I fell in love with someone, but I don't know what to tell them. They've gotten to know me good after years and I feel like I should come up to them and tell them, but I'm afraid that they might reject me." Kasumi cutely pushed her two index fingers together. "Plus, I'm a lesbian, Mariko."

"Well that limits it down to half the population of the world." I joked around with her. "If I were you, I'd right up and kiss her. But Kasumi, my name's not Mariko. My name is…" I was interrupted with a peck to the lips.

I blushed brightly and returned the display of affection. Then I gathered my train of thought and continued.

"Kasumi, my name's not Mariko. My name's Musashi." I gloomily revealed.

The wonderful redhead gasped and backed away from me before she started to cry. I tried to give her a shoulder to cry on, but she turned away from me.

"Y-you tricked me, Musashi! You toyed with my emotions so that you could steal my Pokemon!" She managed to get out.

"No. I'm not the thief that you used to know. To be honest, I quit Team Rocket because of you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and how you were always honest to me. I love you, Kasumichan and I want to be your girlfriend, if you'd let me." I explained.

She cried on me and hugged me tightly. "Musashichan! Aishiteru! I love you love you love you so much!" She poured her heart to me.

It was then that a Houndoom sinking its teeth into Kasumi, howling in pain and writhing in my hands, broke our embrace. The trainer of that Houndoom apologized profusely for the bite, but after spotting the expensive necklace that I got Kasumi for her birthday, he took Kasumi hostage and demanded that I give him our valuables. I wound't stand for it and sent out my Arbok.

"Arbok! Earthquake!" I commanded. Arbok dug into the ground and triggered a seismic point before returning to the surface. The ground shook and I quickly dashed to get Kasumi. The thief feel into the valley with his Houndoom and Kasumi was hanging on to the ledge with her bad arm. I grabbed her arm before she fell into the ditch and she allowed me to carry her to her gym in my arms. She locked the door and allowed herself to heal.

"I love you, Musashichan." Kasumi sighed.

"I love you too, Kasumichan." I sighed back.

And we slept there in our love.


End file.
